Evan Smith must die
by Sonicandamy1212
Summary: Deleted scene from the episode The Blonde squad. Tori wants revenge on Evan for what he did to Cat


Evan Smith must die

Pairing: Tori/Jade/Cat

Introduction

Deleted scene from The Blonde Squad. Tori wants revenge on Evan

* * *

It was the fallout of Evan breaking up with Cat because he found out that Cat wasn't blonde. Cat confessed to Evan that it was a wig used for Beck's play.

Tori was outside of Hollywood Arts, Tori feels like she was the reason why Evan broke up with Cat, Robbie even tried to help Cat forget about Evan when he sang her a song but it only gave her another idea if she could die her hair blonde

Tori wanted to hurt Evan

Then Jade came up to Tori.

"hey Tori" said Jade

"what do you want" asked Tori

"whoa what's up with you….is it about Cat" asked Jade

"I don't understand why she's still hung over with that guy...Evan said he only likes blondes and besides the truth was going to come out sooner or later.. If Evan can't see what a good girl Cat is then he's a complete bastard" said Tori

"I could see those eyes full of hatred...I like that" said Jade

"Evan should be taught a lesson" said Tori

"do you even know where he is" asked Jade

"he's not that far away" said Tori

"I've got nothing better to do since Beck and I broke up so I wanna join" said Jade

"ok let's go" said Tori

Tori and Jade started looking for Evan

Meanwhile at the streets, Evan was walking home thinking about his break up with Cat

Flashback

"Cat" asked Evan as he saw her without the blonde wig and blue eyes

"I guess" said Cat

"is that you" asked Evan

"yes it's me… It was a blonde wig and the blue eyes were fake. It was for Beck's movie. This is me" Cat confessed

"Cat you're beautiful" said Evan

"I am" asked Cat

"totally…...But I'm really into blondes later" said Evan as he leaves and Cat was heartbroken

Flashback ended

"it's a shame that she's not blonde...But like I said I'm into blondes" said Evan

Tori out of nowhere attacks Evan from behind and then Jade stomps on his back almost breaking it

Evan screamed in pain

Tori then grabs Evan by the head and turns him around

"huh….you're one of Cat's friends" said Evan

"shut up bastard..Cat's not talking to me and it's all because of you...You don't deserve to live on your end is here" said Tori as she has hatred in her eyes

"that look on her eyes is she really gonna end him" Jade said in her head

Tori punches Evan in the mouth, knocking a tooth out him

"she's reached her boiling point" said Jade

Tori took out a blade and got Evan to stand and she pointed the blade at Evan

"NOOOO TORI STOP"

Tori looked around and saw that it was Cat who yelled

Tori grabbed Evan and spun him around so that he was looking at Cat and then Tori positions the blade in front of Evan's neck

"Tori please let him go" Cat begged

"why should I….Why should I let this asshole go after what he did to you and what he did to our friendship...Cat don't be someone you're not.. If you're going to let Evan force you to be someone you're not then he needs to die tonight" said Tori

"But I" said Evan

"SHUT UP" screamed Tori as she puts the blade near Evan's neck

Jade wasn't doing anything. She never imagined seeing Tori this upset and she expected her to finish Evan off right now

"Tori please I thought it over...What if I just dyed my hair blonde" said Cat

Tori laughed out of disappointed

"Cat you're a fucking dumb ass ..Can't you see what this guy is doing to you..you're being brainwashed" said Tori

"what's that suppose to mean" yelled Cat

Tori then cuts Evan's cheek and then positions the blade back on Evan's neck

"Cat….you know what...fuck you" said Tori as she let's Evan go

Evan goes on his knees

"get out of here before I change my mind" said Tori as Evan used the opportunity to run away

Tori then drops the blade and walks off

"Tori wait" said Jade as she goes after her

Jade caught up with Tori and sees that tears were forming from her eyes

"I love her Jade" said Tori

"I know I know" said Jade as she hugs Tori

"I don't understand why she choose him over herself" said Tori

"shh shh it's ok she'll understand one day I promise...come on I'll take you home" said Jade as she walks Tori home.

"After everything we did together, this is the thanks we get" said Tori

Cat was conflicted right now.. That was the side of Tori she's never seen before.. and she didn't like it one bit

A few hours has passed, at Tori's house, Tori and Jade were sitting on the couch but then they heard a knock on the door. Tori went to answer and saw that it was Cat

"What do you want" asked Tori

"Tori I'm sorry...Look I get it now..I know what you tried to do and I appreciate it" said Cat

"Cat, Evan is a bastard and if he can't see what a good person you are then he doesn't deserve you" said Tori as she lets Cat in

"Tori that's no reason to just kill him" said Cat

"I know but I….I LOVE YOU" screamed Tori

"what" asked Cat

"I love you" Tori repeated

"Tori...you" said Cat

"I wanted you ever since the first day I saw you… that's why I was jealous when you were dating Danny and why I wanted to hurt Evan.. I love you Cat Valentine" said Tori

"Tori I..I don't know what to say but….I love you" said Cat as Tori leans in to kiss her, which Cat accepted. They started to kiss each other.

It turns out Cat finally understands that she doesn't have to change who she is. She should be proud of who she is. Like Tori said, if Evan can't see what a good person she is, blonde or not, then not only he doesn't deserve her, but he'll be missing out.

When they break apart, they looked at Jade

"what...oh I get it you wanna be alone" said Jade

"not exactly...thanks for helping me" said Tori

"don't get all mushy it doesn't change the fact that" said Jade

"it's ok if you still partially despises me" said Tori

Jade got up and stood next to Tori

Tori looked at Cat and Cat nodded

Tori then kisses Jade

Tori was about to pull away but then Jade wraps her arms around Tori's neck

Cat then closes the door behind her and started to kiss Jade's neck

A few minutes later, the three were in Tori's room and they were in their bra and panties,Tori was kissing Cat and Jade was masterbating.

Tori and Cat were going hard, Tori takes Cat's bra off and Cat did the same to Tori

Tori started to suck Cat's breast

Jade got up and went to kiss Cat while Tori went to takes Cat's panties off

"Get on your knees" said Tori

Cat did what she said and Tori crawled up behind her and started to lick her asshole, Cat was moaning really loud, Jade was in front of Cat and started to kiss her again.

Cat liked the feeling and Tori went faster, She was moaning in the kiss.

Cat broke the kiss to moan

"oh Tori that feels so good" Cat moaned

"You like that Cat, here's more" said Tori as she puts two fingers into Cat

"OH TORI YES I'M GONNA CUM OH YES" screamed Cat as she was shaking violently

Tori hoped that her parents and Trina doesn't hear what's going on. They're not even home right now so it was ok

Tori thrusted her fingers even faster as Cat came on her fingers

Cat falls to the bed as she was exhausted

Tori and Jade started to kiss each other and they started to rub each other's pussies and they rested their foreheads on each other's

"OH FUCK YEAH JADE I NEED YOU" screamed Tori

"OH TORI YOU'RE SO GOOD INSIDE PLEASE" screamed Jade as both their climaxes approached

They both screamed in pleasure as they came on each other's fingers and then they collapsed to the bed. They were lying next to Cat

'That was amazing" said Tori

"I know..I loved that" said Cat

"It was wonderful" said Jade

Tori and Jade cuddled up to Cat

"I love you two" said Tori

"we love you too" said Cat

"well I'll love you this time Vega" said Jade

The End


End file.
